Luck of the Draw - Chapter 5 -Excerpt
by ReidGarciaFan
Summary: Excerpt for Chapter 5 of Luck of the Draw since it is a mature scene.


Mature Excerpt

He carried her up to the loft and gently sat her on the bed. He stood before her and was breathing heavily as her small fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt. She tugged at the blue material, pulling it from his jeans as she pushed it back off his shoulders. He was gorgeous. She'd seen him without a shirt before, it had thoroughly distracted her when she had and now, here he was. Her tongue darted out to taste his skin, licking up from his stomach to his chest, kissing an old scar and savoring the salt of his sweat and the feel of his skin and muscles beneath her lips.

Hawke's fingers ran through Caitlin's soft red silken hair and then they dropped to the buttons at her chest, fumbling only a little with the tiny buttons, he managed to finally push the material away to reveal her breasts encased in pink lace. His fingers trailed gently over the soft swell of them over the top of her bra. Before he could reach down to unfasten it, her own hands moved behind her and the offending material was stripped away, leaving her bare to his hungry gaze. "Beautiful," he whispered and enjoyed the pink flush that appeared on her chest, neck and cheeks.

Hawke gasped when her small hands moved across his stomach again, dipping fingers into his waistband to unfasten his belt and jeans. She was slightly surprised when she found he wore no underwear beneath and looked up at him coyly.

"This would have driven me crazy had I known," she said with a mischievous grin.

"They're uncomfortable," he murmured as she smiled and pushed the denim off his hips and down his legs. Hawke was a fit man, rangy and strong muscles under her hands.

She looked up into his eyes as she slowly pushed the material down, past his knees. He toed out of his shoes and kicked his jeans away gasping when her nails moved slowly up and down his inner thighs causing his shaft to twitch. She watched it with desire and leaned in close, his heart stuttering in his chest as she did.

He was perfect and there was a glistening drop of moisture suspended on the tip and without a thought she leaned forward and licked, causing him to moan her name aloud. She repeated the process with the flat of her tongue and then took just the tip of his cock in her mouth, wrapping her lips around the head of his penis and sucked. He almost rocked backwards on his heels from the heat and pressure and the gorgeous sight before him. His fingers slid into her hair, caressing her scalp as she shifted closer, her mouth sliding down the length of him causing a low moan to be ripped from his throat. He couldn't believe the sweet girl he knew, the one who blushed so prettily was doing *this* to him. He was thoroughly enjoying himself but he wanted more, he wanted to worship her body and he wanted to be inside her when he found his release.

Hawke found it difficult to do but he pushed her back, drawing her soft, hot mouth from him and he was completely breathless as she looked up at him.

"I won't last if you keep that up," he admitted, he took her arm and pulled her up, stepping back so he could unbutton her jeans. His mouth found hers again, kissing her, tasting the salt of himself on her lips as he blindly worked the denim and her lace panties down her legs. She shimmied her legs a bit and they fell to the floor.

Hawke drew her naked form against his own as he continued to kiss her, lifting her body slightly as he laid her down on the bed, never letting his lips leave hers.

He drew back once she was laid on his bed and he felt a predatory rush seeing this gorgeous woman laid out pale and beautiful before him. Her chest was moving rapidly, drawing in breath and his mouth watered as he looked at her. Hawke moved onto the bed, her legs parted to let him settle on his knees between them.

Slowly, Hawke's hand ran up from Caitlin's knee up to her thigh, her skin was so soft and warm as he leaned over, kissing the same path his hand had traveled. His breath was hot against her skin, making her shiver.

"String," she whispered his name softly and then moaned when his hot mouth breathed against her apex. His tongue moved over her, tasting her, diving into her slowly and flicking over her clitoris. Caitlin felt him draw the bud into his mouth and suck hard on it as he slid one long finger inside her heated core.

"Oh, God," she gasped as her hands clutched at the bedcovers, her muscles fluttering inside, clutching at the digit working into her.

The feel of her muscles tightening around his finger, drove his need even higher. A second one joined the first and he crooked them in a come hither motion that made Caitlin's hips lift from the bed and a beautiful breathy moan sound from her lips.

"Please, need you…please," she whimpered, her fingers tangled into his hair and pulling slightly. She needed to feel him inside her, it was a need she'd never been so desperate for.

He smiled against her sex at how responsive her body was, how much he could tell she wanted him. He moved back, licking her one last time and slowly withdrew his fingers, making her moan in part disappointment and part anticipation.

When Hawke moved up her body, leaning over her on his arm he used the other hand to guide himself into her. He moved slowly, wanting to savor the heat and tight wetness as he pushed into her warm inviting body. "God, you feel so good," he whispered as his body melded with hers.

Caitlin's legs wrapped around him, urging him deeper and her hands moved down his back and hips. He held still when he was finally seated deep within the tight channel and he felt her rock against him.

"Please, move, please," she murmured as she continued to rock her hips to take him even deeper.

Slowly he drew out, almost to the tip before making the slow dive back into her body. She fit him like a glove and Hawke was starting to lose the battle of drawing things out and going slow. He wanted this to last but it felt so good, felt so perfect that he was quickly losing control.

Hawke reached down and pulled Caitlin's leg up from around him to hook over his shoulder and she cried out from the new position, pushing so deep inside her that it was a pleasurable pain. With that he began to move, faster, his speed building as his body joined with Caitlin's. His lips found hers again, kissing and nipping at her lips and then sliding down to her neck, below her ear, down to her shoulder. He bowed his body over hers as one hand went to caress her breast, pinching and releasing the hard nipple in time with his thrusts. She began to thrash under him, her hips meeting him thrust for thrust as one hand fisted in the bedcovers.

Caitlin was moaning with every thrust, unable to keep a single coherent thought in her mind other than the beatific look on his face. The wonder and the love she saw in his eyes had her falling in love with him all over again. She reached up to caress his face tenderly and he turned to kiss the palm of her hand.

*This* was what it was to truly make love, not just sex, not just release, this was what it was to truly physically love someone with all your heart, Hawke thought for a moment before all thought seemed to disappear and a driving carnal need took over.

Every powerful thrust was taking Caitlin's breath away, she arched her body to meet his thrusts, giving herself to him completely. Within moments their bodies were driving themselves to completion, their hips moving in perfect sync as she felt the muscles in her stomach tighten. Warmth and fire seemed to race over her skin, through her veins and she cried out as she fell over the edge.

The sudden tight grip on him made Hawke cry out along with Caitlin, shouting her name as he drove into her one final time, his body taut as he pulsed and throbbed inside her. He kept moving as her body milked his release from him and finally collapsed against her, kissing her neck and her lips hungrily, even as they gasped for breath.

"I love you, Cait," he whispered between kisses. "Never have I loved anyone like this."

"I love you too…" she gasped, still having a hard time catching her breath. Her muscles were twitching at the feeling of him still inside her. "So perfect, String. So good," she murmured and kissed him softly.

Hawke made to move off of her but she held tight. "Wait…just…let me feel you a little while longer," she whispered.

Hawke smiled against her neck and nodded. After several long moments passed, he finally moved off her and wrapped Caitlin in his arms, pulling her back against his front. She snuggled into his arms, loving the feel of his strong arms around her. They were both still catching their breath and their skin was wet with perspiration but it felt so good, so incredibly right in his arms.

"I dreamed about this, you know, but my dreams can't even hold a candle to what happened tonight," Caitlin said softly.

She felt Hawke's lips turn up into a smile against her shoulder. "Same here, my imagination couldn't possibly have come close to how you feel in my arms, how your body fits with mine."

And you are stuck with me now because I'm never, ever giving you up, Caitlin, he thought to himself.

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, still on top of the covers, naked and clinging to one another.

Sometime in the middle of the night Hawke awoke with his arms still wrapped around Caitlin. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck and shoulder. Carefully, he disentangled himself from her and worked the covers down, picking her up gently and sliding her under the covers. She barely woke, murmuring his name making his chest grow tight hearing her say his name so trustingly.

It was getting chilly in the loft so he tugged on his jeans, leaving them unbuttoned as he started the fire in the loft and then slipped downstairs to turn out the lights they'd left on. When he got back upstairs he undressed and slid under the covers, spooning Caitlin against him again and falling back to sleep.

A few hours later it was Caitlin's turn to wake up. Hawke had one arm wrapped around her and his hand was cupping her breast. She was surprised they were under the covers and then she realized the fire was burning in the loft. He must have awoken sometime in the night and started a fire and got her under the covers. He was such a sweet man, he'd never, ever admit it but he truly was. It did make her want to giggle finding Hawke's hand cupping her breast of all things but she just snuggled against him as she fell back to sleep.

When the early morning light began to peek through the window, Hawke woke up again. He was still holding his lover and the nearness of her body and the natural state of a man waking in the morning left him unconsciously shifting his hips against hers. His hand slid down from cupping her breast to cupping her sex, his fingers slipping between her legs, rubbing against her.

Caitlin awoke with a gasp and shifted her hips, her hand trailing down over his forearm. She moved her leg back over his, opening herself to him. Hawke drew back just enough to allow his hard shaft to slip between her soft folds and into her. Caitlin moaned and rocked against him as they began to move in a slow dance. His fingers continued to tease her hardened bud even as he drove inside her. It felt so good to wake like this, the need to touch and love one another felt so amazing, Caitlin had no words to describe it.

They moved slowly as the sun rose in the sky outside and when they found their release together again they were both breathing heavily.

"Mmmm, good morning," Caitlin whispered and she felt Hawke's laugh.

"Good morning to you too," he said in return. They continued to just lay together until finally he drew away and kissed her shoulder as he sat up.

Back to chapter


End file.
